


Прошлое в прошлом

by maily



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Memories, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Kudos: 1





	Прошлое в прошлом

Учебники упали с полки, когда Стив разбирал шкаф — сортировал на нужное и ненужное, что отдать Дастину, что оставить себе, от чего избавиться навсегда.

Комната за последнюю неделю его тщательной уборки ощутимо опустела — Стив выгреб все из рабочего стола, распотрошил прикроватную тумбочку, убрался на полках в гардеробе и напоследок оставил этот высокий книжный шкаф, забитый журналами, учебниками, блокнотами, пластинками и всяким хламом, а не книгами.

Вздохнув, Стив нагнулся поднять обтрепанное пособие по химии, и из него вывалилось несколько бумажек: почеркушки от скуки на нудных лекциях Камински, от монотонного бубнежа которого по утрам на занятиях слипались глаза; какие-то смешные морды и смайлики, которыми они обменивались с Томми в десятом классе, пририсовывая им всякие пошлости; формулы и расчеты, когда Стив наконец-то взялся за ум — благодаря Нэнси — и действительно старался на контрольных.  
И кое-что еще — смятая, вырезанная из розового картона...

Валентинка.

Уже слегка потускневшая и потрепанная. Стив нахмурился, уселся на пол, привалившись спиной к стенке шкафа, и потянулся за ней.

Сердце в груди предательски екнуло.

Валентинку он узнал.

Исписанная с обратной стороны признанием, она стала большим приветом из прошлого. Первым делом Стив зачем-то поднес ее к лицу: валентинка пахла бумагой и чернилами ручки, а не духами Нэнси, как было когда-то, когда он только нашел ее в своем шкафчике четырнадцатого февраля полтора года назад.

Стив осторожно потрогал валентинку за край, ощущая шероховатость бумаги и неровности обрезанного края. И начал читать.

_Дорогой Стив!  
Говорят, когда найдешь свою вторую половинку — найдешь счастье. С тобой я счастлива.  
С днем Святого Валентина  
п.с. встретимся на углу Дирборн и Мэйпл сегодня в семь  
Целую и люблю, твоя Нэнси_

Стив прочитал это дважды, и щеки загорелись от воспоминаний.

К сожалению, его Нэнси больше не была, за окном не кружился в вихре снег, а Стив, окрыленный и по уши влюбленный и счастливый, не собирался на свидание, предусмотрительно купив Нэнси ее любимые конфеты — клубнику в шоколаде.

Он опять взглянул на валентинку и криво улыбнулся — и почему к сожалению?

Сейчас за окном Хокинс плавился от летней жары, Стив был одинок, а впереди маячила перспектива пусть и не поступления в колледж, но переезда в город побольше, где он мог бы попробовать начать новую жизнь. Индианаполис, конечно, не Нью-Йорк, но все же. Стив с каплей тоски оглядел коробки, прошелся задумчивым взглядом по комнате, в которой прожил всю свою жизнь.

На заправленной постели лежали стопки с вещами; в голове всплыли воспоминания: как Нэнси, сидя по-турецки в изголовье кровати, хмурилась над домашним заданием в тетрадке и задумчиво покусывала кончик карандаша; как Стив начинал придуриваться, и они возились на постели, щекоча друг друга; как тетрадки и ручки с шумом падали на пол, а Нэнси сквозь смех и слезы причитала и в шутку ругалась на него, все же, не отталкивая и не отвлекаясь от шутливого боя.

Стив помнил, как она приносила ему книжки из школьной программы и всегда оставляла их в центре стола, чтобы он заметил.

Как однажды летом они сорвались в Индианаполис и весь день гуляли там по шумным по сравнению с Хокинсом улицам, ели сахарную вату, фотографировались в фотобудке и закончили вечер поеданием восхитительного черничного мороженого на сеансе “Охотников за привидениями”.

Фотография, кстати, осталась у Нэнси, и Стив задумался: хранила ли она ее где-нибудь в старом альбоме и могла ли также случайно, как и он сейчас, наткнуться на нее в вещах...  
Стив фыркнул, покачал головой.

Еще он помнил — как сидел за столом, задумчиво рассматривая темный бассейн из окна и корпел над сочинением, которое никак не удавалось дописать, потому что все силы уходили на успокоение своего разбитого сердца.

Помнил, как валялся сутками в шезлонге во дворе дома и делал ровным счетом ничего — только тайком покуривал травку, купленную через Томми, и тянул пиво, пока родители ездили на свои бизнес-сборища.

Стив помнил это тоскливое одиночество. И глядя сейчас на валентинку, он с облегчением понял — этого чувства больше нет. Он поднялся на ноги, отвлекаясь от ненужных мыслей о прошлом, собрал учебники с пола и когда складывал их в коробку, все-таки остановился.

Выбрасывать валентинку Стив не стал, лишь бережно спрятал ее между страниц и положил учебник по химии самым верхним в стопке. Запечатывая коробку скотчем, Стив думал, захочется ли ему прочитать все это вновь, и радовался, что сомневался с ответом — пожалуй, прошлому пора оставаться в прошлом.


End file.
